


Subject: Thank You

by Nicxan



Category: System Shock (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHODAN was defeated. The Hacker had vanished. Tri-Op was in shambles. Rebecca Lansing definitely had better weeks, but an e-mail she gets makes everything a bit better. [EDIT: I missed the canon e-mail apparently! Let's just pretend this isn't canon.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subject: Thank You

Rebecca Lansing sat at her desk with her face in her hands.  
  
The past week had been nothing short of a disaster. The press had been relentless. Angry messages from the families of dead employees. The inevitable loss of her job. Really, she wasn’t even in a position to really defend Tri-Optimum; she had seen the results of Edward Diego’s corruption firsthand. People were pissed - and rightfully so.  
  
“Jesus Christ,” she muttered to herself.  
  
She heard a few ‘pings’ come from her laptop. Rebecca sighed in irritation as she pulled her head up. That had become a bad omen - another lawyer? Another executive panicking for the loss of their wealth? Either way, she couldn’t see anything good about that sound.  
  
She scrolled through her inbox. _‘Same old bullshit.’_ Once she got to the end of the newest batch of messages, she paused. One stuck out to her. The subject simply read ‘Thank you.’ The sender’s name? Gibberish. Every sensible bone in her body told her to not touch it. She shifted in her seat and opened up the message anyways.  
  
_‘Rebecca Lansing,_  
  
_You probably know who this is by now._  
  
_I don’t really want to be found again after this. All the press has been too much for me. But I wanted to just say thanks. You’re the reason I was able to get out of Citadel. All of those transmissions helped me save everyone’s hide. So, thank you. I know you’re a part of Tri-Op, but I hope you get out of this whole mess okay. You’re one of the few honest people they’ve got left._  
  
_By the way, you might want to tell the police to step up their game on the interrogation security. Might be because of some advantages I have, but escaping that was way too easy.’_  
  
She smiled to herself as she moved the e-mail to an unmarked folder.  
  
The rest of the day felt just a bit easier.


End file.
